Lust VS Medusa Gorgon
Lust VS Medusa Gorgon is a what-if episode of Death Battle. It features Lust from the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise and Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater. Description Two fearsome femme fatles fight! Who will win- Lust from ''Fullmetal Alchemist or Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater?'' Prelude Wizard: Power can be defined in many ways. In some cases it's strength, in others speed or smarts. But many forget a power that can be just as, if not more, devastating. Boomstick: Sexiness. And when it comes to the four S's of power, these vigorous, violent villainesses exceed in them all. Wizard: Lust the Lascivious, the Ultimate Spear, Boomstick: And Medusa Gorgon, the snake witch. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Lust Wizard: Deep in the heart of the world, there lies the country of Amestris. This country utilizes the scientific practices of alchemy to run and defend the country. However, alchemy does have a much darker side. Within Amestris's underworld lied Father, an evil creature created through alchemy called a Homunculus. Boomstick: Yeah, this gets confusing. Hold on tight, everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Wizard: After escaping imprisonment, Father sought out ultimate power. He then made seven of his own Homunculi, each embodying an aspect of himself and being a representation of one of the seven deadly sins. The second one he created, and the only female, was Lust the Lascivious. Boomstick: Wait, wasn't Sloth female...? Wizard: No, no. That was from the first anime series, which came out before the manga was done, so they had to make up their own story to finish it off. We won't be using that version, we'll be referring to the manga and second anime series. Boomstick: Aw, I liked that Sloth... anyway, Lust became Father's personal assassin. On top of her overwhelming hotness, she also is athletic and has the ability to pretty much infinitely extend her fingernails into sharp claws that can cut through almost anything, giving her the nickname "Ultimate Spear". Heh heh, I've got my own Ultimate Spear for her... Wizard: Boomstick! Anyway, Lust also has regenerative abilities, allowing her to heal from almost any injury in a short amount of time. She is smart, able to develop plans and strategies in no time. And, despite the fact that she can't actually perform it, she has vast knowledge on alchemy and it's principles. She also has the ability to... crush walnuts in between her cleavage. Uh... Boomstick: Wow! I'd let her crush my nuts any day! Wizard: Boomstick, that's enough! However, her regeneration only lasts so long. If she is "killed" enough times, eventually she will die permanently. And her costume may allow a lot of movement, but it is revealing and not very defensive. And if the Philosopher's Stone that lies in her chest is worn out, destroyed, or removed, she will die. In fact, she was the first Homunculus to die. Boomstick: Still, she's hard enough to kill once, let alone multiple times. There's a reason she's named after a deadly sin. Lust: You shouldn't seek all the answers; believe me. You may not like what you find... Medusa Boomstick: Around the world, there are monsters and villains. Among these villains are the witches, users of black magic that are usually associated with a certain animal. One of these witches is the evil Medusa Gorgon. Wizard: The second born of three witch sisters, Medusa grew up hating the forces of good and the Demon Weapon Meister Academy, which had killing witches as part of their curriculum. She eventually joined her older sister Arachne in attacking the DWMA's head, Lord Death himself, and learning the secrets to artificially creating her own demon weapons. She abandoned Arachne and got to work. Boomstick: And by work, we mean she had a child named Crona and filled the poor kid full of the madness-inducing Black Blood as well as the Demon Sword Ragnarok. Talk about an abusive mother. It was then that Medusa returned to take down the DWMA and eventually free the Kishin Asura. Wizard: Medusa's animal is the snake, so most of her powers are serpentine themed. Her Snake Magic summons up to a thousand snake-like vectors that can strike and cut from long distances, protect her, and pierce powerful materials. Her Calculation Spells allow her to set markers for future spells, and her Light Serpant is a snake tattoo that comes to life and aids her in battle. She also can use Soul Protect to hide her soul from detection, but she can't use magic while it's active. Boomstick: She can use her vectors as swords, as plates that propel whoever steps on them in the direction they point, as a tail that she can fight with, and to even gradually deteriorate magical protection. Wizard: Then there's her Madness Fusion. By harnessing the power of her own artificially created entity called the Portable Purple Clown, she makes her Light Serpents even stronger, able to combat extremely powerful soul wavelengths. On top of all of this, she is athletic, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and extremely intelligent in the fields of strategy, psychology, and medicine. Boomstick: And if she is ever injured too much, she can split her soul so that part of it stays with her damaged body and the other goes off to seek a new one. Even if the damaged body and the soul inside it dies, the other one can just jump into a body and take it over. However, this is very hard to do and usually requires a boost in power. Wizard: Right. And because she is a magic-user, she is vulnerable to anti-magic attacks like the Anti-Demon Wavelength or Techniques used by Meisters. She is also extremely vulnerable to mind based attacks and more powerful clown fusions. Boomstick: Clown fusions sounds so weird... Wizard: Also, her pride and arrogance can be major weaknesses. She tends not to fight anyone she thinks is out of her range. Despite these, she's survived some of the most brutal fights in the series, countered extremely powerful fusions and wavelengths, and succeeded in freeing Asura. Boomstick: You do not want to coil up with this witch. Medusa (to Eruka): You don't feel as good on my foot now, change yourself back into a frog. Intermission Wizard: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a sexy DEATH BATTLE! Fight Medusa is seen sneaking around in a laboratory setting. She is looting the cabinets and drawers, going through various chemicals and items. As she loots through it, she comes across a small blood-red stone in a glass vial. Medusa: This looks interesting. I might be able to use this. Lust (off camera, in the shadows): Uh-uh. That's mine. Medusa whirls around to see Lust step out of the shadows and hold out her hand. Lust: Just give me the Philosopher's Stone and I'll be on my merry way. Medusa: A Philosopher's Stone, huh? Sorry. I'm working on my own little concoction, and this gem may be just the thing I need to do it. Lust (shrugging): All right, I guess I'll have to take it from you. Medusa: You can try. FIGHT! Lust extends her claws and immediately rushes Medusa, swiping through the air at her. Medusa dodges each attack and jumps backwards, landing on a countertop. Two vector snakes emerge from behind her and immediately shoot towards Lust. They swing and stab at her, but Lust blocks them with her claws and proceeds to slice them both. Medusa looks angry as she activates three more snakes. One forms a tail, the other two merge together into a large vector sword. Medusa flips off the counter and glides over Lust, striking down at her with both weapons. Lust blocks the attacks. Medusa lands behind Lust and charges. Lust spins around, and the two begin clashing together their claws and vectors. They clash and hold their weapons together, sparks shooting from the unison. Medusa: You're not half bad. But I'm better. Lust (chuckling): You're pathetic. Medusa: Oh really? The Light Serpent charges Lust, ramming and biting at her. It coils around Lust's body as another vector appears behind Medusa and lunges itself at Lust. Lust looks surprised as the vector stabs through her stomach in a burst of blood, carrying her through the air and pinning her to the wall behind her. Lust slumps over. Medusa (chuckling): Bullseye. Medusa recalls the snakes and turns to leave. Suddenly, Lust jumps up and charges at her. Medusa is caught off guard as Lust swiftly kicks her through a wall. The two fall into an open courtyard with trees, a fountain and a small brick shack. Lust, her feet still buried in Medusa's gut, smashes her down on top of the fountain, destroying it and sending hunks of stone flying. Lust jumps from the debris and flips in the air, landing gently on the grass. Medusa gets up, groaning slightly. Medusa: All right, I'll admit it. That one hurt. Lust (expanding claws): There's more where that came from! Lust's claws shoot towards Medusa. Medusa sends six snakes at Lust. The projectiles clash and ricochet off each other. Lust quickly readjusts and extends her claws towards Medusa again. Medusa flips and dodges them, leaving them to penetrate the tree. Medusa charges, Lust pulls her claws back. Lust swipes at Medusa, but Medusa sets three Vector Plates on the ground. She lands on one and is quickly propelled around Lust to just above and to the left of her. As Lust looks confused, Medusa summons several snakes. They all stab into Lust at various angles, impaling her all over her body. Medusa recalls the vectors as Lust falls over. Lust lifts her head and grins at Medusa as her wounds heal. As they heal, Medusa spots the Philosopher's Stone in Lust's chest. As Lust slowly stands back up, Medusa sends a vector through Lust's chest. When the vector emerges from her back, the stone is pushed out. Then Medusa uses the Light Serpent to rush down quickly and smash the stone into pieces. Lust gasps, then stutters. The vector continues smashing the stone until it is dust. Medusa recalls the snakes as Lust begins to die, her body rapidly decomposing and turning to ash. Lust (sighing): I can't believe it. You killed me. Well, remember this day. One day, you'll... Medusa: Shut up! Medusa sends one more snake right through Lust's head, then recalls it. Lust decomposes to a skeleton, then turns to dust and blows away. K.O.! Medusa strolls away as the last of Lust' remains blow away. Results Boomstick: Get ready for the hate mail, Wiz. We just killed a million FMA fans' wifeu. Wizard: This was definitely a close battle. Lust's healing factor was stubborn and could recover from Medusa's attacks. However, Medusa's arsenal was so much larger than Lust's thanks to her magic, and Lust didn't have a way to keep Medusa down for good. Medusa had the power to continuously beat Lust until she didn't heal anymore. Even if Lust did take Medusa down, she could just split her soul and put it somewhere else. Medusa had the means to take Lust out permanently, even without the use of her Madness Fusion. Boomstick: Medusa just slithered ahead. Wizard: The winner is Medusa Gorgon. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... "Get It Together" by The Go! Team plays as Sackboy jumps through The Gardens, then Avalonia, and Manglewood. Sackboy. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:NerdWithAKeyboard Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017